


The Pirate Princess

by SaviorSwan11



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaviorSwan11/pseuds/SaviorSwan11





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm tired of this, the balls, the princes, everything. I get to decide what I do with my life and I have chosen." Snow and Charming watched their 18 year old daughter run out of the castle furious. 

Present Day

"Is everything alright love?" Captain Killian Jones asked the girl that had recently taken a liking to the ship. "Everything is fine Captain, just thinking that's all." She turned back to look at the sea, all the times she's fought with her parents it's never come to her leaving them. This time was different, they wanted her to marry someone she wasn't ready for that kind of commitment. And certainly not with any prince she didn't love, when she was ready she wanted to marry for love not for the sake of the Kingdoms. "Do you think my parents are okay?" She asked even though she knows it's been hard for them, she left a year ago didn't tell them where she was going she just hoped on a pirate ship and left. "I think if you're parents knew how happy you were they would come to terms with it. Now get down below there is a storm coming, I don't want to see you get hurt love." She kissed him passionately and made her way down the Captain's Quarters, loving the Captain wasn't something she intended it just happened. Killian was the best thing that has happened to her since she left Misthaven, still she wonders how her parents are doing? 

2 weeks later

Emma woke up in the bed next to Killian her head was spinning and she felt like she was going to get sick. She quickly ran as fast as she could up to the deck, once she made it she leaned over the side to empty the contents of her gut. She felt someone hold her hair back, she wiped the vomit from her face and turned around. Killian stood there holding her hair with a sadden look on her face, "Emma you are sick?" Emma fluffed out her curls tying them behind her, "It's just sea sickness." The only problem was she doesn't get sea sick she's been sailing boats with her family her whole life, this was something else. Something they both knew was going to happen, they weren't careful all the time. It's more of an in the moment thing and they can't seem to remember. "Emma don't lie I know what this means. And I'm taking us back to Misthaven" He just said Misthaven her parents were in Misthaven they would be furious if they found out about this. She couldn't go back, her parents would reprimand her for having relations with a pirate. "Killian we can't go back there." She begged trying to change his mind, "They are your parents I have some business to take care of and knowing your situation I can't have you getting hurt. I will come back to get you I promise." Once they arrived at the castle, he dropped her off kissing her goodbye. This was is, she was about to face her parents telling them everything. She was stopped by the guards, "No one is allowed past!" Emma rolled her eyes, "Grumpy it's me Emma let me through." He moved his weapon and let her through, she could see her mother standing on the balcony. Her eyes lit up when she saw her daughter walking towards them. What was she going to tell them? She's been gone for a year, thing have changed. Snow ran down to her daughter as fast as she could, "EMMA?" She said waiting for her little girl to run into her arms. Emma rushed to her, no matter how mad she was her mother's hug always made her feel better. "Mother, I'm sorry I was angry and couldn't handle this life anymore. But I'm back." She was back for good, once she saw her mother she knew she couldn't leave again. "Where is daddy?" She took her mother's hand and followed her up to her father's study, he was sitting there staring at the docks. "Daddy?" Emma said walking in he didn't say a word just sat there, "Dad it's me, please say something?" He turned around looking at her deep green eyes, how he missed staring at her eyes. "Emma." He rushed to pull her into a hug, the hug was interrupted by Regina who recently gave up the darkness and married her true love Robin Hood. "Emma I heard you were back." She pulled Emma into a hug then quickly pulled her out of it, "Regina can we catch up outside please?" Emma asked her parents nodded giving her approval to leave, once they reached the garden Emma sat down with Regina. "How am I going to tell my parents? They will kill him if they find out?" She asked hoping Regina could talk some sense into them, "Emma the first step is telling them that you love him then tell them about this. I can't solve this problem but I can tell you that they will support you, in the year that you have been gone they learned how their chooses affected you, they stopped planning meetings for you. They want you to choose who you marry, I'm sure they can't say no after you tell them how much he means to you." Emma knew she was right but if there was a chance they didn't then what would she do. She knew she had to do it, so she thanked Regina and raced to find her parents. "Mom, daddy can I talk to you?" She asked, they both nodded their heads prepared to listen to their daughter. "As you know I ran away with Captain Killian Jones, please listen. I love him, I love him so much. He's the man I want to marry, and before you disapprove there is something else.." She didn't finish she just placed her hand on her stomach, the truth was out she is pregnant with Captain Hook's baby. "Please let me marry him, don't hurt him I can't lose him not now." She begged as her parents pulled her into a hug. "Emma we wouldn't kill him he is the father of your baby, you have our blessing to marry him." Emma soon rushed to her room to send a letter to her future husband telling him the good news.

My dearest Killian, my parents have approved of us getting married. They understand that I love you so much, and I'm happy to be having this baby with you. When you get back we will plan the wedding, I hope you are safe wherever you are. I love you so much, all my love Emma.

Emma laid down to get some rest, knowing that her happy ending was moments away.


	2. Chapter 2

3 weeks later

It's been 3 weeks since Emma has heard from Killian, he sent a letter 3 weeks ago saying that he can't wait to marry her. Nothing has come since, she knows being a pirate is dangerous. She wished he would give it up just until their baby is born, she needs him right now. Emma stood staring at the balcony waiting for her true love to come home. She was interrupted by her mother coming in to check on her. "Emma you should really get out Regina is here and she would like to take you for a walk." Emma nodded following her mother to where Regina stood waiting for the Princess. "Emma it's nice to see you again I figured you are cooped up in here watching the dock so I suggested we go for a walk to clear your head." Emma knew there was no point in arguing, and getting out would be good for the baby. She followed Regina out and they walked past the guards. "So how have you been since Killian left?" She said left like he was never coming back for some reason Emma got a sick feeling in her stomach, she turned away from Regina and threw up. "I've been standing at the docks worried he won't be back in time to for the birth. I haven't heard from in 3 weeks I get this feeling that something is wrong." Regina placed her hand in Emma's. "I'm sure his is alright, I can send some guards to make sure he is okay if you would like." Emma smiled but she didn't know where he was, he always made sure that no matter where he was that she was safe from the Pirate Life. "It's alright i want to believe that he is safe, and that he will be home for our child's birth." Emma sat down holding her stomach praying that Killian was alright, she knew that Smee wouldn't let anything happen to him but the crew doesn't care about him. Once she was tired of walking she and Regina walked back inside, bags of things were sitting on the floor. She saw the Jolly Roger's mark on one of them and she knew. "Killian?" He came out from behind the staircase to surprise her. "I'm here love. Did you think I would miss the birth of our child? I can't wait to marry and be a family with you Princess Emma of Misthaven." He pulled her into a kiss, which was interrupted by her parents. It was time to introduce them, the man she had left them for was standing in front of them. "Mother, daddy this is Captain Killian Jones. My fiance and the father of my baby." She said sliding her hand down to her stomach, her parents didn't say anything at first they just stood there staring at each other. "Please say something mom, daddy?" Snow stepped forward first, she quickly pulled him into a hug realizing how happy he made her daughter. Charming saw the the look on Emma's face, it was the same look that he had when he met Snow. The look of True Love, Killian made his daughter very happy. He shook Killian's hand showing that he approved for his daughter's sake. How could he say no she was carrying his baby, they should know how she feels. "Looks like my parents like you Captain." Emma said giving him a smile, he pulled her into a hug his hand resting on her belly. "To the start of happy ending."

"That's not what this is, it's a happy beginning." Emma smiled resting her hand on her baby bump along with Killian's. This was the start of her new life, life as a wife and a mother. The life with the man she loved, and with her family by her side.


	3. Chapter 3

(WEDDING)

My mother and I stood in my room trying on my wedding dress, we had to have it altered for the wedding. We haven't told anyone about the baby yet, people weren't to thrilled about the Runaway Princess marrying Captain Hook let alone having his baby. "Emma here." My mother said handing me a box, I knew what it was. The tiara she was supposed to give me the night I ran away, she was so upset about it that she handed it to me and left the room sending Regina in to finish. "Regina does my mother hate me?" I asked as she started doing my hair, she stopped to think about my question, "She could never hate you, she loves you so much but when you left she felt like apart of her was leaving too. She barely ate, the only thing that made her have hope was the letter Killian sent her." What letter? Killian never sent a letter at least I think he didn't. "What letter?" Regina realized she said too much and rushed to finish my hair, my father came in to walk me down the isle. I couldn't bring up the letter until after the wedding, I stood at the alter with my future husband surrounded by the people I love. "Captain Killian Brennen Jones do you take Princess Emma Ruth of Misthaven to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Jiminy Cricket asked Killian looked at me with his deep blue eyes and smiled. "I do."

"And do you Princess Emma Ruth of Misthaven take Captain Killian Brennen Jones to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I placed one hand on my stomach and looked up at Killian who still had a smile on his face. "I do." 

"I now pronounce you man and wife, Killian you may kiss the bride." Killian pulled me into a kiss, I was shocked when the whole room rejoiced. My mother planned a ball to celebrate the wedding. Killian danced with my mother as I danced with my father, "Daddy are you mad at me?" I asked as we glided across the floor. "What would I be mad at you for my Princess?"

"For marrying a pirate and running away."

"Emma I wasn't mad I was hurt, your mother took it very hard. We love you so much and we would never tell you who to love. I know you love Killian and I'm happy for you I really am. I love you so much."

Once the ball was over Killian and I rode into the dark headed for our honeymoon. Leaving all the worries there until we got back home but right now it was about us no one else.


	4. Chapter 4

The sailing to Arendelle was calm and beautiful, Queen Elsa had offered us her summer palace to spend our honeymoon. Elsa and I have known each other since we were kids, when her parents died my parents took care of her and her sister Anna. Elsa is like a sister to me, Killian stood at the wheel of the ship sailing over to the harbor. Where Elsa and Anna waited with two men, "Elsa, it's so good to see you." I said hoping off the ship and rushing to her side. "It's so good to see you too Elsa. Anna you remember Princess Emma of Misthaven." Anna greeted me, then going back to stand with the men. "Let me introduce you to everyone, Emma this is Kristoff Anna's husband, and my fiancé Jack. Everyone this is my best friend Princess Emma and her husband Killian Jones." We greeted everyone then headed to the castle to unpack, once everyone left it was just Killian and I. I could finally rest my hand on my stomach without giving it away, Killian and I don't want to tell anyone right away. I sat down on the bed unsure of what we had planned, Killian sat next to me and placed his hand on my stomach. "You know we need a name picked out for a pirate and a princess." He said nudging my shoulder, secretly I've been coming up with my own names. "I have a name for a girl I just can't tell you."

"How about we make a deal? You pick the girl name and I pick the boy, when the baby is born we will see what the name is. No one can know. Deal?" I nodded rubbing my belly, "Did you hear that baby? Mama is about to pick your name, I know you are going to be a girl I just feel it." Killian pulled me to feet and grabbed my cloak, turns out he and Kristoff had planned something before we even arrived. Killian tied a cloth around my face, and led me someone where. The smell of fresh baked goods filled the air, my mouth watered. "Killian where are we?" I asked smiling underneath the cloth, "You can take off you blindfold now." It was beautiful, Killian had planned a little romantic dinner along the fjord. "Killian it's beautiful, not very piratey." 

"Anything for my Princess." He smiled pulling out my chair, and pouring me a glass of water while he drank some wine. "To us, and our soon to be family." Once we finished eating we walked along the fjord talking about the plans for the baby. Once the sun began to fall we walked back to the castle and went to bed with his hands resting on my belly protecting the baby.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning, Killian was still asleep when I decided to walk around the castle. I had so many memories from when I was little. I placed my hand on my belly, I wanted Killian and I to make our own memories in this castle. I didn't realize Killian was awake, I felt his hands wrap around my waist. "Good morning love what are you doing up?" He asked as I turned around to face him. "Just thinking about some of my favorite memories from growing up here." He smiled and held onto my hand as we walked through the castle looking through all the rooms. "Killian what do you think about raising the baby here? I mean until my parent's retire and I become queen." His face seemed a little worried, he forgot that now that I'm back in my parent's life it means I am next in line for the throne. "I would love to raise our baby here. What do you think love?"

"I have so many amazing memories here and I think raising our baby here would be perfect."

"Well then love our baby will be a prince or a princess."

"A pirate prince or princess, if this baby shares a fraction of who you are that would be enough" (SEE WHAT I DID THERE HAHA. If not it's from Hamilton)

Killian and I spent 3 more weeks in the summer castle before going back to the castle. My parents waited for us at the docks, Regina was standing with Robin and their kids. Once we docked, I walked off to embrace my parents in hug. "I missed you all so much, Regina it's so good to see you." I pulled her into a hug, Killian stepped off a little nervous. "Killian it's okay my parents are okay with you, I'm going to go take a nap upstairs I'm a little tired." I left Killian with my parents and Regina if we were going to be a family then he needed to know that they only want me to be happy. They accept him because he makes me happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**SHORT CHAPTER

I woke up from my nap and went downstairs Regina was standing with Killian on the stairs, my parents were in the study going over some trading routes. "Regina don't you have your own castle?" I teased, she smiled and kissed my forehead goodbye. Killian and I went up to my old nursery, we wanted to leave everything the same until it was time for us to leave. My parents wouldn't have a problem with us leaving. "So love what do you feel like doing?" I thought about it, I didn't have a plan I loved just spending time with family. "How about going for a walk?" He nodded taking my hand and leading me out into the gardens. "How are you feeling?" He asked resting his hand on my baby bump as we walked. "I feel great the baby is calm." I sat down on the bench, Killian sat beside me. "I know you don't want to hear this but I have another mini mission to go on. I'll be back before you know it, I'm just going to Arendelle." He just got back, and now he has to go. "Killian I understand when do you leave?" 

"Tonight"

I hugged him close and spent the remaining hours with him until it was time for him to go I watched him leave waving me goodbye.


	7. Chapter Seven

*Short

With Killian gone I spent most of my time cleaning out the nursery. I had everything ready for the arrival of our little one. I tried to avoid looking at the docks, not seeing a ship out their made my hormones go wack. I helped my mom out with the meetings, and the Kingdom. 2 weeks seemed like a long time but when Killian was home I was happy. He promised me this was his last trip until after the baby is born, I started showing a little bit. I sat in the nursery with Killian folding baby clothes as he told me all about his trip, he was happy to be home. He placed his hand on my stomach, "I can't wait to meet our little one." I smiled placing my hand on his, I know he wanted a boy but I have a strong feeling our baby is a girl. Plus the name I have is cute, I finished folding the rest of the baby clothes and went downstairs my mother sat in the Kitchen alone while everyone else went outside. "Mom what are you doing in here alone?" She didn't see me at first, "Oh Emma honey I was just just thinking." She held out her arms and I walked into them, she hugged me tight something was bothering her. When I was little if something was bothering her she would always pull me into a tight hug, "Mom what's wrong?" She started stroking my hair another thing she used to do when I was little. "Nothing baby it's nothing my sweet girl." I realized what was happening. "Mom I'm still your little girl I always will be, I'm not leaving you. Killian and I just want to raise our baby on our own, I love you so much and I know seeing me grow up is hard but I promise this isn't goodbye and I will always be your little girl." I pulled her back into a hug I loved her but Killian and I have to raise our child on our own, we need to be parents on our own. I just came back into her life and now I'm leaving again, I just have to do this it's what's best for us as parents it's what's best for our baby. My mom settled down and we joined everyone outside, my father and Killian were sword fighting with the guards as my mother and I watched. We cheered on our men as they defeated the guards, we spent the day with each other and once it was dark we headed our separate ways. Killian tucked me into bed, as soon as I hit the pillow I was out, he laid next to me with his hands on my belly holding onto the baby as we slept.


	8. Chapter 8

(TIME JUMP) 

I laid in bed, currently I am on bed rest, the baby should be here any day now. Killian has been by my side the whole time and when he isn't my mother is right there waiting. The baby has been kicking really hard lately. After about an hour of napping I started feeling contractions, light ones not enough to go into labor. After about 20 minutes the contractions started getting worse about 3 minutes apart. "Killian?" I yelled he just ran to the bathroom, I moved the blanket to check my water sure enough it broke. "KILLIAN THE BABY IS COMING." I screamed, he and Whale came running through the door. I laid back as Whale check to see how dilated I was, the baby was coming now. "Ok Emma I need you to push, your baby is coming. Give me one good push." He said I held onto Killian's hand as I pushed, "That was a good one I can see the head push." I pushed as hard as I could crushing Killian's hand. "Ok Emma the baby is almost out just give me one big push." I pushed as hard as I could until I heard the cry of the baby. "It's a girl." He handed Killian the scissors to cut the cord, then wrapped her up in a blanket and handed her to me. "We have a girl, a little princess." Killian said taking her little hand. "I told you I got to pick the name."

"And what is it Love?" I smiled, "Let everyone else in and I'll announce her name." Everyone piled in to meet our little girl, everyone gathered around the bed. "What is her name?" My mother said cuddling her close to her chest. "Everyone this is Isla Alina Jones." 

"Where did you pick the name?" Killian asked, I smiled taking the baby back from my mother.

"Isla just sounded cute, and Alina means light because that's what she is light, hope. She's pure." I said letting my father hold her, once everyone had their chance Killian and I walked her to the nursery to put her to sleep, I watched her for a minute not wanting to leave her alone. I reluctantly turned off the light and left her alone to sleep. I joined Killian in our room for bed, our little girl was perfect. Life was perfect.


End file.
